


Classic, Red Lip Thing That You Like

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Christina is hot, F/F, High School AU, Tris is cute and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris is more than a little distracted by Christina's red lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic, Red Lip Thing That You Like

It was safe to say that Tris was in no way prepared for her girlfriend's new look. When Christina picked her up on Monday morning, she was wearing bright red lipstick.

  


"What do you think, babe?" Tris was like a deer in headlights. "Your silence either means it's that good or that bad."

  


"I like it," she managed. That damn lipstick made Tris want to devour her. She was so hot that it was physically painful to look away from her.

  


"Good. I wanted to change things up. I feel like my look's been so black and white lately, you know?"

  


Tris nodded. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Christina. She hadn't felt this giddy since they first started dating.

  


When Christina pulled into the student parking lot, Tris couldn't take it anymore. "I'm gonna kiss you now cause your lipstick is turning me on to the point where it's embarrassing."

  


Christina laughed and kissed Tris herself. This was better than most of the kisses they'd had. Tris felt the chemistry buzzing between them until well after they broke apart.

  


"Beatrice Prior, you are incredible."

  


Tris blushed. "You love me."

  


"That is an undeniable truth."

  


Tris beamed. "Love you, too."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
